


Team Building

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “What's the chanced of canceling last minute and just saying something came up?” Matt chuckled at Jessica's voice while he read something at the office.“Jones, if I have to suffer through this embarrassment so do you,” Foggy's voice, echoed from his phone made him laugh as he clicked down to the next line.“Second that,” he chimed in, “They're never going to okay me being involved either way so Foggy can be my 'ground buddy' while you guys have fun.”“Oooo love your thinking, Murdock.”“Hey, I was going to use the blind guy as my excuse!” Jessica held only sarcasm in her voice while Matt continued to work. “Fine, so last minute cancel.”“If you cancel, if any of us cancel, it'll break the kid's heart."*Peter apparently decided on a family outing to a climbing gym*
Series: The Devil's in the details [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Team Building

“What's the chanced of canceling last minute and just saying something came up?” Matt chuckled at Jessica's voice while he read something at the office.

“Jones, if I have to suffer through this embarrassment so do you,” Foggy's voice, echoed from his phone made him laugh as he clicked down to the next line.

“Second that,” he chimed in, “They're never going to okay me being involved either way so Foggy can be my 'ground buddy' while you guys have fun.”

“Oooo love your thinking, Murdock.”

“Hey, I was going to use the blind guy as my excuse!” Jessica held only sarcasm in her voice while Matt continued to work. “Fine, so last minute cancel.”

“If you cancel, if any of us cancel, it'll break the kid's heart. Come on, he's been planning this for months. Even had to have special permissions and training checked with their corporate over Matt being included,” Luke grumbled, “Still can't believe they had to run that by lawyers, Matt's a lawyer...”

“And Danny wants to see everyone working together, plus if you ask me he wants to see if he can out climb Matt, but you didn't hear that from me,” Colleen's voice made him chuckle.

“I'm in a meeting, not deafened, Colleen,” Danny's voice finally got Matt and Foggy both cracking up. “But I do want to challenge you at some point, Matt.”

“Something tells me they wouldn't be up for that, Danny. But you can ask them. Might want to wait until I can appear more stable though, if they even let me on it at all.”

“I forget how much of you is an act and how much isn't...” Jessica grumbled.

“Not all of it's an act Jess, it just seems like it when you've worked with me outside of office hours.”

Foggy clapped, making Matt glare through the windows, “Who's got the backup plan for when they chicken out and don't let Matt on the wall?”

That lightened the mood of the discord, earning chuckles, “I got it, Foggy,” Matt was smiling as Foggy watched him through the glass. “I'll just rush up the wall when they got their back turned.”

“You're going to get us thrown out pulling that shit, Murdock,” Jess chuckled.

“Win, win then, and it wouldn't technically be anyone's fault.”

“The kid will know,” Danny practically sang before, “Alright, we have to go, my appointment just got here.”

Matt winced at the two disconnecting tones before sighing, “Yeah, he's right, we need to get back to work, Foggy.”

“Ugh, work...”

Luke and Jessica were chuckled as they hung up.

-

Matt was still rolling his eyes as he held onto Peter's shoulder, “Jessica is going to try to cancel, don't let her.”

“She already tried to cancel yesterday... I gave her the doe eyes and she uncancelled.”

Matt chuckled and then sighed, “Here we go.”

“Alright, we have a large party, with- Ah, that party. Sorry, we've been discussing it all week. Trying to figure out the best way to handle it. We will be honest, we have not had any blind clients but, if you don't mind some basic questions and letting us gather some information we'll get this moving forward as quickly as possible in the safest way for all parties.”

Matt patted Peter's shoulder, “Go show off for awhile, kid, I'll deal with the paperwork.”

“I'll stay with him to help with any reading,” Foggy already volunteered while Matt laughed.

“We have one more, she's running later... Probably trying to cancel, again,” Peter grumbled as he got a text, “Nope she's on her way. She apparently couldn't find a her hair tie...”

“Translation: I ran out of excuses to not be here and ran late trying to figure out more or have a last minute client show up,” Foggy supplied while Matt laughed.

“Sounds about right, see you in a bit, dad.”

Matt was smiling as him and Foggy were lead off to the side while the rest got their safety run down of the gear. “Alright, full disclosure, we have worked with visual impairments and physical impairments in the past so we do have experience adapting when necessary. Unfortunately this is the first with someone legally classified blind. What type of 'blind' are we working with here? Severely poor vision, lights and shadows-”

“NLP, No light perception. Completely blind.”

“Ah, alright, we have worked with sever vision impairment before, so clock locations and distance. Our last case worked with meters. We had a tourist group through and they worked off the metric system. That was... a learning experience. Are you comfortable with a clock system to verify location of holds or would you prefer degrees? That we are not trained for, but we can work on the fly if needed.”

“Clock is fine, Foggy uses it all the time.”

“Matt's very good with it. He might not have his sight but he's got excellent shadow vision.”

“Shadow vision?”

Matt tilted his head toward Foggy. “Yeah, he can, get the feel of a room. It's like, when it's dark in your house but you can tell when you're about to run into something. Difficult to explain, but everyone has a version of it. Like your brain picking up little things you don't realize.”

“Huh, so that's what that is, never had a name for it,” Matt blinked, wide eyed, behind his glasses when it was dropped. “Alright, have you worked with any of the safety gear before or is this the first time ever climbing?”

Matt shook his head, “I've climbed but I wouldn't call it safely.” He shrugged, “Kids do stupid shit.”

That got a snort, “Yeah, I can understand that. Okay, we'll bring over a harness so you can get yourself familiar with it. We're using a front clipped harness, so, no matter what, if you slip or fall, just keep your head back. We don't want to run the risk of getting your neck tangled in the line and since when people fall their arms and legs spread and angle backward, we thought it's be safer to just let nature take it's course.”

Matt grimaced, “Wouldn't it be easier with a back clasp?”

“Honestly, probably, but you've never climbed with a safety rig before and instinctive response is to spread out to try to break your fall.” Matt grumbled but nodded. “Alright, it's a four point harness, the safety line is going to attach to your chest. If you have anything medically attached, this is where you state what it is. Pacemaker, pumps or meters of any kind, prosthetic...” Matt honestly zoned out as his hands ran over the extremely scratchy materials. “Oh, one thing, one gentleman to another... You will want to make sure you are, um, settled somewhere safely before putting this on, it will dig in at the crease of your thighs and armpits if you do end up needing brought down or caught by it. So, there's a restroom right behind us if you need to do any adjusting before we get you settled in the rig.”

Foggy was trying not to crack up while Matt just shook his head, “I think I'm good.”

“Alright then, let's get the harness untangled and we'll walk you through safety procedure while getting you set up.”

-

He had to put up with climbing chalk... and now he had to put up with this poor spotter trying to get distance right. He already picked a path up the wall but he was stuck because he couldn't judge it right. “Getting tired, I can't tell where it is.” It was an uncomfortable angle to crouch as he tried to let his hand rest from keeping him upright on the wall. “Foggy, are you on the ground?”

“Nope, I'm over here embarrassing myself... Don't look.”

Matt laughed as he zeroed in, “Doing better than me, buddy.”

“Matt, he's off. Hold on,” Luke's voice made him blink, not realizing he was at the section next to him. “1:30 not 2 o clock. 3 foot out.”

Matt finally reaching and brushed the grip, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Matt already swung his foot up to a foot grip he'd already found during his 'blind flailing' and shifted to get his barrings now that his ankles and fingers didn't hate him for clinging for so long. “Sorry,” was called from down below.

“It's alight, give me a second then pull in some of the slack, the line keeps shifting weird.” Matt shifted back to get the line trying to loop out of his way, “Woulda been easier with a back harness...”

“Murdock, looking good!”

Matt glared toward the voice, “Hello, miss 'I can't find my hair tie', did you find one?”

“Nope, had to go buy new ones.”

“Get in a harness Jones, you're late.”

“Yeah yeah, safety briefing or whatever,” she grumbled as she stomped off.

Matt grumbled when the same thing happened again, he was stuck pissing off his ankles on the foot grips while trying to get the angle right to be able to 'find' the next hand one. “Foggy!”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Wanna take a break? Talk me through this?”

“Hell yes, bring me down,” Matt laughed as he heard the pulley reel him down before he landed on the mats below. “Alright buddy, let's try this again.”

Matt waved at the spotter, “Bring me down, let's do this right.”

Foggy was there when he landed on the mat, “Alright, buddy, let's see. It's a pattern,” Matt smiled as Foggy talked him through the directions of the holds, pointing them out and calling out the distance between them. “Oh, just, for the record, this is not a default occurrence. We're just known each other forever and Matt's got really good memory.”

“Am I missing anything?”

“Oh, if you get stuck there's a grip set right next to the seam of the wall, did they pace you through it?”

“Yeah, they paced me between the sections.”

“Good, alright, Murdock, off you go.”

Matt smiled as he stepped up to the wall, tapping the lower points with his foot before reaching up to tap the hand holds with fingers. “Hey Danny, you mentioned wanting a race.”

“Yeah, Foggy time us.”

“You are going to get us thrown out of here.”

“Wait, race? What?”

“Go,” Foggy smiled as Matt started up the wall, skipping some grip points as Danny moved up his. Matt's hand tapped the top of the wall, before Danny could reach it, “Time.”

“Damnit!” Danny grumbled as he nearly jumped off the wall to pout as they brought him down.

“My head wasn't above the wall, Danny, just so you know. They didn't talk me through where the pulley's were so I didn't want to risk a concussion slamming into something metal.”

“Nah, it's fine, I was making the same reach you were.”

Matt was chuckling as he climbed back down, wincing on occasion when it took a second for the stunned spotter to let the line slacken up. “Yeah, well, you had the tough one, didn't you? They gave me the easy one anyway, so it still doesn't count.”

“Rematch?”

“I will gladly give up my section,” Jessica offered while she still grumbled about getting the gear on.

“I think they're still getting over their heart attack from the first race, so let's not push it,” Foggy chuckled, “But Jess can have my spot since I'm spotting.”

-

Matt winced the moment the kid tugged his arm, “Let's get some food before heading home.”

They hadn't split, back to their lives, just yet but everyone seemed to have their mood drop when they saw the place. “Kid, let's go somewhere else, literally anywhere else...”

Danny just shrugged, “They do have good Pork dumplings.”

“I know, right?” Matt winced at the kid's voice. “And they've got tables big enough for all of us, so we don't have to do that 'drag shit everywhere' thing most places do.” He shuffled, “I don't know why Matt doesn't like this place... They've got good food.”

Jessica finally huffed, “Kid, it's a long story. Matt, you good?”

Matt just sighed, “At least there's no ninjas involved this time. Alright, kid, let's get your damn dumplings...”

Peter bounced through the door and then frowned before counting out everyone, “Um, do you have a table for 8? And let the kitchen know we're really hungry.”

Matt was trying to seem shy as he stepped up to settle beside Peter while the others started filing in. He winced at Danny shrugging at the owner catching sight of him before answering back just as rapping fire and completely unknown to Matt while Peter was blinking at him, “What's that about?”

“Um, there's a reason I always skip this place...”

“Let's just find somewhere else.” Jessica turned before Luke snagged her arm.

“No ninjas,” the owner finally said in English.

“No, just, family,” Danny signaled toward Peter who was just as confused as most of the patrons. “The kid likes your food, we tried to get him to pick somewhere else but-”

“Fine,” the owner threw his hands up before rushing back to the kitchen to yell something loud enough and not in English that most people seemed confused and started whispering while the hostess showed them to a table.

“Dad, what'd I miss?”

Matt threw his glasses down as he rubbed his eyes, “Long story.”

“Okay,” Peter was still worried before he bounced, “Oh, I've got the test results back. The um, legal paperwork is still processing but,” Matt blinked at his hand placed on the opened envelope. “I'm yours now. It's a proven fact, from this point on.”

Matt snorted as he tossed the envelope back toward him, “That was proven long ago, Peter.”

“Yeah, well, now that trash rag Bugle can shut the fuck up claiming I'm some bastard child of that piece of shit.”

Matt snorted, “You're just a bastard child of this piece of shit.”

“Dad, seriously, wait why am I griping at you. Foggy, do your job!”

“Huh? Nah, Matt, you're not a piece of shit. Better?”

“Ugh, you're fired.”

Matt cracked up, along with the rest of the table, making the person approaching them freeze for a moment before, “Do you have a braille menu?”

“Yes, we do, here you are,” he was smiling when the actually bound pages was handed to him.

“Thank you.”


End file.
